1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and a lighting system which emit light modulated according to an illumination pattern such as a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting apparatus is known which is capable of modulating light according to an illumination pattern such as a moving image and emitting the modulated light. Such a lighting apparatus modulates light emitted from a light source by transmitting the light through a transmissive video element, for example.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-103656 discloses a technique of real-time viewing of content. This lighting apparatus is also capable of receiving, from an imaging apparatus, a moving image which is being captured by the imaging apparatus, and modulating light in real time according to the received moving image. Such a lighting apparatus is problematic in that an interruption in the reception of the moving image due to deterioration of the communication environment etc. causes discomfort for a user.
The present disclosure provides a lighting apparatus and a lighting system that are capable of reducing discomfort for a user which is caused by an interruption in the reception of an illumination pattern such as a moving image.